


Time Is On Her Side

by Summershizzle



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Comics), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2019-10-28 01:25:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17777930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summershizzle/pseuds/Summershizzle
Summary: Renet decides it's finally time to start making her fantasies about the Turtles come true.





	1. Taming the Beast

Renet could tell that Raphael was pissed. This was the second time this month that she had done this to him.

"How many more times is this shit gonna happen?"

Renet met his furious gaze with her own gentle confusion. "I don't know what went wrong. One minute I was sitting at the table with you and your brothers and the next I'm here with you, wherever here is." She gestured around her in an attempt to mitigate her own involvement.

"You forgot to mention the part where you twirled that pretty stick of yours."

"It's not a stick, Raphael! It's the Sacred Sceptre!"

"Blah, blah, whatever, just get me back home. I'm tired of being dropped into the land before time."

"I will. Just give me a few minutes to prepare it. In the meantime, take a look around and see if you can figure out when and where we are."

As he walked away, Renet ran her hand lightly down the shaft of the sceptre, deftly removing two integral connector pieces. She quickly placed these under an exceptionally smooth and well placed rock a few feet away, all while keeping a watchful gaze towards Raph.

"There's nothing here but grass and a lake, Renet. No buildings, no people, no animals, no nothing. The hell are we?"

Renet looked at Raphael's outstretched arms and exasperated look and smiled inwardly at her own cleverness, "I'm not sure. I think something's wrong with the sceptre. It’s not giving me any information. I think it’s not charging up properly."

Raph hurried over and looked over her shoulder. "What does that mean?"

"It means we are stuck here until it finds a proper frequency. I've got it set to search for it, so I guess we just sit here for a bit until it hits it," she turned her head to look at him, hoping his expression had become less angry. She almost laughed when she saw where his eyes were focused. _Ah, the benefits of large breasts and a skimpy outfit._

He raised his eyes to meet hers, "you're so fucking lucky I'm not having to fight a dinosaur right now."

Renet watched Raph move off in a huff and crossed her fingers that he would head to the lake. She chose this place and time for a reason and needed him to feel like it was innocent and natural. The truth was that she was infatuated with the turtles. She had known them for their entire lifetime, longer than they were aware of at this point in time. She had traveled to the beginning and the end of each of their lives in multiple branching timelines and most of their adventures in between. She had watched them grow into cosmic warriors, fight alongside allies who were once foes and watched them love and lose multiple close humans. 

Renet knew that eventually she would have them all as romantic partners. She also knew that it had to be dealt with delicately, especially with this one. She chose Raphael first because he was the most temperamental and the one with the most to lose if it turned out badly. When it later became a normal part of their lives to have her in their bed, she knew that Raphael would need to know that he was the first. 

She watched with satisfaction as he headed towards the lake. She had scouted this place yesterday and knew that the lake would be warm and that there would be nothing dangerous in the water. She had done her homework on this one and was confident that the setting was right for this emotional wreck of a turtle. She also knew that he wouldn’t question the Time Sceptre's malfunction. This trick would only work once with him and she hoped that he would take advantage of it like she wanted. She really wasn't sure how else to get him. She settled in beside him on the bank, sceptre close by, as he twirled a piece of grass in his hand. The silence stretched as she waited for him to be the first to say something.

"Is this a trick, Renet? Leo's always going on about me needing to stop moving and thinking and just exist. Is that what this is? You and Leo trying to get me to relax?"

"No, but that's a fantastic idea! I wish I had thought of it," she laughed as she looked out across the water, purposely not glancing at him.

She felt his eyes on her. Once again, those eyes wandered down over her breasts, pausing just a moment before traveling over her small waist, bare thighs and her knee high boots. She got a little bit of a thrill knowing that he desired her. She had known for years, of course, but actually feeling the intensity of his gaze on her was such a rush. 

Reaching down, she started pulling off the boots slowly, knowing that he was watching every move. Finishing with the boots, she pulled off her headdress and set it to the side. She jumped up and turned to him with a smile, pulling off her skimpy outfit quickly. "Let's go swimming! Last one in is a rotten egg!"

He removed his sai and scrambled after her as she dived into the clear blue water. The warmth of the lake on her naked body did nothing to soothe the heat inside her. She wanted Raphael and was hopeful this lake would help make that happen. He caught up to her easily, having vastly more experience in water. He circled his arms around her waist and pulled her under, attempting to twine his legs with hers. She kicked away from him and surfaced. She knew that he would enjoy the end more if he had to work a little for it. He followed and they grappled again. Her laughs were drowned out when he dunked her under. She pushed up and splashed him in the face, moving away quickly, swimming back towards the shallower edge near the shore. Catching her breath, she closed her eyes and floated on the surface, breasts to the air. She needed him to desire her much more than the few glimpses she had seen so far.

After a minute of silence, she chanced opening her eyes. He was a few feet away from her, completely submerged from his neck down, piercing dark gaze fixed on her. She winked at him and flipped over, going under the water and brushing her fingers along the sides of his plastron. His arm immediately snatched out and his hand took hold of her wrist. He pulled her flush against him, her head barely breaking the surface. 

"What are you doing, Renet?"

She didn't have an answer that would satisfy him. She knew that he would be reading into everything she said at this point. So she stopped thinking and just acted on impulse, leaning her head closer and brushing her lips across his, hoping he would take the hint.

He growled and Renet felt it all the way down into her groin. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her with him to the grassy bank. She leaned back on her elbows and watched as he removed his soaking wet knee pads, elbow guards and belt. His eyes never stopped roaming over her body. He drank in the display she created for him. She knew this one moved on pure instinct and would react to stimulus with an incredible passion. The anticipation of his reaction was enough to make her wet and ready. 

"This what you want?" He asked her.

She felt, rather than heard, the quiver in his voice. He was on the brink of giving in to his desire but was still afraid. How she wished that she could tell Raphael that one day soon the world would accept him as he is and that he wouldn't have to fear rejection anymore. 

She slowly ran one hand across her breasts, pausing to give each nipple a squeeze, before cupping them one after the other. His eyes followed the movement. Her hand traveled down, teasing across her abdomen before dipping lower. Her legs spread wider, allowing him an unhindered view of her fingers making small circles across her lips. She could see the bulge in his plastron and knew that it would be getting close to painful soon if he didn't release it. Her finger dipped inside of her and she couldn't help but moan. She was already soaking wet and it wouldn't take long for her to hit her first orgasm, even less time if Raphael would make a damn move already. 

He dropped down to his knees in front of her, legs spread, and hands on his thighs. She could tell he was trying so very hard to control his breathing.

She smiled seductively at him, "I want you."

He closed his eyes, breathing deeply, "Fuck, Renet."

She could smell the muskiness of his desire and knew that hers must be just as strong for him. He reached out a hand tentatively and placed it on her thigh. That hand gripped her a little too tight but she didn't mind. If she had to go home with a few bruises in order to get what she wanted, then it would be worth it. As soon as he realized she actually desired him, he would relax and then the inner beast would arise. She could be patient for a few more minutes until he understood that he was in control.

She placed her hand on his and guided him up her thigh. She smiled in encouragement when she heard his quick intake of breath and saw in his eyes the moment the switch flipped. He leaned over and grabbed her hair with one hand, pulling her head back. His head dipped and she felt his tongue make one long lick up the side of her neck. His other hand still had a tight grip on her upper thigh.

_Definitely going to go home with bruises._

Renet was completely unprepared for the bite when it came. He softly chuckled next to her ear and she felt herself get even wetter, as if that was possible at this point. His mouth left her neck and collarbone and started trailing lower towards her chest. She held her breath when he placed his teeth across her nipple. She wanted the pain as much as she feared it. He hesitated and she grabbed his bandana tails, pushing his mouth against her. The pinprick of pain from the bite flooded her senses. Her hips lifted against the hand holding her down. 

Raph suddenly stood up in front of her and finally released his cock. Her eyes widened in admiration when she realized what he wanted. With one hand on his shaft and the other on the back of her head, she couldn’t refuse. Her lips wrapped around the head of his cock and she felt his shudder all the way to her core. He thrust in and she took as much as she could. 

Her tongue lapped up and down the shaft every time he pulled partially out. The little bit of fluid leaking out the tip tasted so good and she couldn’t help but want more. Her body wanted to be filled more than her mouth, though, and Raph must have sensed it. He pulled away from her and flipped her over on her hands and knees, grabbing her hips to pull her flush against him.

His hands cupped her ass cheeks and he leaned over her back. The weight of his plastron did little to distract her from the feeling of his cock brushing between her legs. His breath was warm against the skin at the back of her neck. His fingers found their way to her opening and she couldn’t help but push back into his hand. 

“Damn, you’re dripping wet.”

Renet was on the edge of orgasm, had been since he put his cock in her mouth. As soon as he slipped that finger all the way inside her, she hit her peak. It rolled through her and left her shaking against him. Raph’s fingers continued to wreak havoc on her senses, one inside her and one rubbing against her clit. She had a tiny moment of curiosity about how he learned to do that before losing all concentration once again. His teeth had found their way to the back of her neck and were leaving their mark. She needed him inside her. 

“Raphael, please. I need you.”

His hand left her lips and clit and was replaced by the tip of his cock. He leaned back and slowly started to push his way in, pausing every few seconds to let her adjust to his size. Renet did not want slow and methodical. She ground against his lower plastron, forcing him in deeper. He filled her completely, stretching her with his girth. His thrusts became more powerful, gaining in intensity. She felt the tingling start up again and knew she was close to another orgasm. From the sound of Raph’s churring, his was coming soon also.

Renet bit back a cry as her second orgasm took over, electricity running from where he was joined with her to the tips of her fingers. She balled her hand into a fist and gripped the dirt underneath her. Raph held her still, buried as far as he could go in her tight wet sheath. As she came down from her high, she felt him thrust a final time before growling out her name and releasing himself. He pulled her against him as he collapsed to the ground, holding her against his plastron. He pushed a few stray tendrils of hair away from her face and nuzzled into her shoulder. 

“Renet, you fucking trickster,” he chuckled.

She feigned indignation, “I have no idea what you mean by that.”

“Yeah, you do. Next time, just tell me you’re horny. Save us both the hassle of skipping through time.”

Renet turned her head to catch his eye and winked, “Wish I had known it was that easy! Hey, Raphael, I’m horny. Think you’re able to go another round?”


	2. Explaining the Bruises

“So what do we tell Fearless?”

“Let me do the talking, Raphael. I’ve got this. You just be your normal brooding self, upset that Michaelangelo ate your dinner while you were gone.”

They arrived back to see Leo sitting at the table alone, a full plate of food in front of him and a worried look on his face.

“You’ve been gone 2 hours! What happened?” Leo jumped up to pull out a chair for Renet at the table, giving both of them a quick perusal for signs of injury.

They sat down at the table just as Mikey rushed in. 

“Dude, you were gone soooo long. Leo sat here waiting so I wouldn’t eat your food. Where did you go? Did you eat while you were there? Can I have your plate? Did you get to see dinosaurs?”

Raphael glanced over to Renet and smirked. “Yeah I ate something while I was gone,” before glaring at Mikey, “But I’m hungry again, so no, you can’t have my plate.”

Renet knew she had to come up with something good as an excuse for their absence. Leonardo had noticed the bruises immediately and would not believe it was accidental. She was clumsy and she played up the Valley Girl act enough that they didn’t believe she had more than two brain cells. Even that was a stretch, though, with the way the marks obviously looked like finger imprints.

“We got dropped into the middle of a Viking camp. They wanted to keep me. Raphael had to convince them to let me go.”

Leo’s eyes flickered down to the bruises on her arms and thigh.

“Were either of you hurt beyond that bruising?”

Raph laughed, “Neh, I arm wrestled one of ‘em and convinced him I was a Demi God. Appearing right in the middle of a war council must’ve helped."

Leo’s eyes raised at the implication of another fairy tale of kappa demons being put into the universe. 

Renet slapped Leo on the shoulder, “Hey, at least it wasn’t dinosaurs, right?”

\----

After a tense meal where Renet and Raph tried to avoid detailed questions about the trip, she slipped off to find Donatello. Dealing with a questioning Leonoardo was hard. She began to feel a little bit of sympathy for the brothers having to deal with someone to whom it was almost impossible to lie.

She found him in his lab, of course. Walking in, she made sure to bump up against a table by the door, barely catching a half-full flask of some dark green liquid before it tumbled to the floor.

Donnie immediately rushed over to steady the table, gingerly taking the flask from her.

“Renet, can I help you with something? You don’t usually come into the lab like this.”

“Can I ask a favor from you? This is the second time this month I’ve accidentally set off the sceptre. I was thinking I could drop by next week and have you analyze it for me to see if there is something loose in there.” 

“Sure, Renet, just make sure you turn it off as soon as you get here. I don’t want to be dropped into Canada during an ice age.”

“Donatello! I would never do that to you!”

“You did, Renet, last month,” he scowled.

“Oh, right, well, to be fair, we were only there for like maybe 5 seconds before I got us out.”

She saw that he was not as amused by that as she had hoped. Not willing to overstay her welcome, at least not on this outing, she quickly turned around to leave. The hem of her cape caught on the leg of the table and Don leaned across it to keep it from being dragged out the door. 

“I’ll see ya next week!”

She barely heard his muttered reply of “Great, I can’t wait.”

_This one is going to take some extra planning. He’s going to be a hard one to break,_ she thought as she activated the sceptre and disappeared. 


	3. Teaching the Genius

Renet breezed through the doorway of the lair and laughed when all four of the turtles scrambled off the couch for their weapons, retreating out of the scepter danger zone near the front door. 

“Relax guys. It’s not even turned on. That’s why I had to walk in instead of just appearing right beside you.”

Donatello set aside his bow and reached for his coffee mug, turning to walk to the lab, “Shall we then?”

Renet smiled and waved to Leo, Raph and Mikey, “See you in a couple hours.”

The door closed behind them and the boys relaxed back onto the couch, settling in to finish watching the wrestling show they started a half hour ago. The lab door opened again suddenly and Donatello stepped out. He snatched his bow from the corner and turned to his brothers, “Just in case.”

Mikey laughed from his pillow fort on the floor, “Man, I do not envy Donnie right now.”

\---------  
It didn’t take long for Renet to get worried. She had spent about an hour outside the lair making sure every little piece inside the scepter shaft and the crystal chamber was loose. She hadn’t taken into account that it would only take Donatello twenty minutes to locate and fix everything she had done. She knew she had to work fast to get him distracted before he was completely finished.

“So, what do you think the problem is?”

“Well, the shaft housing right here was loose. It looks to be an integral part of the connection to the crystal, which I think is the locality setting. The housing at the top was also loose. I’m positive that’s the temporal setting. Although this connector here is actually pretty fascinating. I’m sure you already know this, but when you grasp the shaft and you wish to appear somewhere, the magnetic displacement caused by your hand makes these two pieces here at the bottom merge in a counterclockwise direction. When that happens, there is a very distinct…”

Renet tried and failed to stifle a yawn. She didn’t really care how the scepter worked. She just knew that it worked well enough for her to do her job. Most of her mistakes were made because she was distracted. Being distracted when she was with the turtles was very easy to do. 

She had a short attention span and it could not keep up with Donatello once he got started on a subject that intrigued him. She knew from experience that he wouldn’t stop. Her mind continued to wander, first focusing on his mouth. She liked listening to his voice. It was soothing and she liked the way his tongue seemed to caress the words as they left. Her eyes moved to his hands. The fingers were large and the palms were massive compared to her own. Yet he moved them so gracefully. He was able to manipulate the parts inside the scepter so delicately, much more than any human she had ever met. There was obviously a reason he was the family surgeon. She knew that his delicate touch on her body would get her excited like no other had. If she closed her eyes and concentrated, she could almost feel his thumb gently caressing the side of her hip, slowly moving closer to her center.

“Renet, are you okay?”

“Huh? Oh yeah, why?”

“It looks like I lost you there. Do you want me to explain it again?”

“No, I was following. I was just also thinking about the size of your hands.”

“My hands? Why would you be thinking about that?”

Renet reached across the table and grabbed his wrist, holding his hand up. She placed hers against it, palm to palm. 

“Look how large your hand is compared to mine. Yet, you are so exact and precise with your movements and I am so clumsy, even with more delicate bones.”

She moved her hand against his, fingers running between his. The gentle caress ignited her desire for him. She chanced glancing to his face. His eyes were focused on their hands, a look of wonder in his eyes. His breathing had become erratic and she hoped she was having the right effect on him.

Without removing her hand from his, she walked around the table to stand directly beside him.

“I like the way you touch things, Donatello, the way you can mend the broken pieces, the ability to know how things work. I like the way you speak and how you explain the unexplainable. It moves me. You move me.”

As she spoke, her other hand reached out to take hold of his and place it on her waist. She knew that she had to make her desire obvious to him as he would never act on instinct. He would need to analyze what she was doing and reach a conclusion about what she wanted based on the evidence he gathered. Telling him her desires was sure to speed things up just a little. She didn’t want to just blurt it out, but felt like she would run out of time if she didn’t.

“I want you to touch me. I want that firm and sure grip on my body. I want to be your teacher and let you learn from me the way a woman’s body can get aroused.”

Donatello’s eyes widened and his voice trembled, “Renet, I don’t know what to say. Are you asking me to be intimate with you?” 

“Yes, I do want that, but only if you want to.”

He nodded, clearly not trusting himself to be able to say the words.

She leaned into him, placing a kiss on the side of his mouth. 

“Take off my clothes,” she whispered.

She heard and felt the gasp that erupted out of him. She knew she had shocked him with her directness but that really was the only way to get to him. 

His hand shook as he raised it up to her shoulder, brushing the side of her neck. His thumb gently circled her pulse point. The gentle touch sent shivers down her spine. She was correct. He would be able to bring her to a place of pleasure she had never been before. Not one of anticipation, like with his brother, but one born of an innate expertise. He would somehow just know the right amount of pressure to apply to bring her to her knees. 

The headdress was removed first. She sometimes forgot she was even wearing it. As he pulled it off, her hair tumbled free around her face. He brushed it aside and then wound his hand around her tendrils, letting them fall between his fingers. 

“I wish you were able to wear your hair down. It’s beautiful.”

She stood still as he explored. His hands seemed to be everywhere, on her face, in her hair, and on her neck and shoulders. She wanted his hands lower, but also wanted him to take this time to get comfortable. She felt completely relaxed under his scrutiny. His inquisitive nature had always intrigued her and this time was no exception. 

The clasp at her throat holding her cloak was next to get his attention. As his fingers brushed her collarbone, it was her turn to gasp. He pulled the cloak from her shoulders and carefully folded it, setting it on top of the table next to the scepter. Cool hands settled on her shoulders, slowly pushing aside the top of her outfit. She watched his eyes take in every detail as the sleeveless top was pushed down her arms and her breasts were slowly revealed. He left the garment pooled at her waist, her arms trapped within it as he continued his deliberate perusal. His hands followed his eyes as they touched each part of her exposed skin. 

She didn’t say a word as he brushed across her nipples and stopped to watch them harden. The rough callouses on his hands from holding his bow did exactly as she expected them to do, providing just enough friction to make her start to tingle. She watched as he licked his lips and silently begged him to do what she knew he was thinking. His curious mind wouldn’t let him leave a question unanswered. His head dropped and his mouth settled over her nipple, his tongue flickering across it. His hand on her other nipple and breast made slow circles across it, pinching then soothing the pinch with a light touch. She couldn’t help the moan that escaped from her lips. His eyes flashed up at the sound and she nodded in encouragement. 

He took his sweet time sliding her outfit down her hips. His fingers brushed across the sensitive skin just lightly enough to almost be a tickle. His mouth followed his fingers, tongue darting out to lick down her stomach. He went down on his knees in front of her, pulling the clothing down to her upper thighs. She watched him hesitate only briefly before touching her lips with one finger. His gentle caress was a small form of torture. She was on the absolute verge of throwing him to the floor and jumping on him. She reminded herself that she needed to be patient and willed her body to calm just a bit. Being jumpy would make him nervous and nervousness is not what she needed out of him today. 

His finger continued to wreak havoc on her senses. He explored every bit of her folds, tilting his head every time she tensed or gasped. He had to know what sort of effect he was having on her, even without her vocalizing it. He stood up suddenly and picked her up, helping her to kick the bodysuit away from her legs. She smiled when she realized he was bringing her to the cot he kept tucked in the corner of the lab. He barely let her get comfortably situated before his hands were once again on her.

She watched as Donatello straddled the cot in front of her. His head dipped and his breath ghosted across her lower abdomen. She knew that he wouldn’t be able to resist tasting her. His mind wouldn’t let it rest if he didn’t understand everything there was to know about her body. When his tongue darted across her lips, she had to grip the sheet to keep from thrusting her hips into his face. His tongue was precisely where it needed to be. It was as if he had a map and knew exactly where her nerves were clustered. He licked slowly but forcefully and Renet was surprised at the rush when the first orgasm hit just a few seconds after he touched her. She heard his chuckle and was grateful that he understood he hadn’t hurt her. She gasped when his tongue touched her again. She had expected him to stop after one. Her nerve endings lit up again immediately and she moaned aloud when she felt his finger slowly slide inside. 

_Not only a genius with tech,_ she thought before reason fled and only pleasure remained. She reached high after high before he finally leaned back and grinned up at her. 

“Renet, tell me what it feels like.”

“It is almost like an explosion. It starts in the center and travels in waves across my entire body. I’m tingling all over right now. It has been one after another.”

“I could do this all night with you. It’s fascinating to watch you when you peak.” 

She groaned and tugged him up to lie flush against her, feeling his cock against her leg. “Donatello, right now, I want you to be doing something else.”

His eyes widened and he glanced down to where he touched her thigh, as if embarrassed that he had let himself loose. 

“It’s okay, you know what to do. You won’t hurt me.” 

She felt his breathing hitch as he moved into position. She had never seen the Genius so unsure of himself. His cock rested right against her wet lips. Gripping his biceps for leverage, she pushed her hips up into him, pushing his head past her opening. He groaned as he sheathed himself completely inside. 

“I didn’t expect it to feel like this.” He whispered. 

She smiled at the awe in his voice and gripped his thighs, encouraging him to move. Instinct took over and he finally stopped thinking and just felt. His eyes closed and his mouth tensed as he concentrated on the pleasure that was rocking through them both. She heard his churr and knew he would be close. He slowed down just a bit as if to savor the sensation, his breath coming in short gasps. 

“Let loose, Donatello. Give in.” 

Those words were all that was needed. He increased his rhythm and was soon rocking against her, pushing himself as far as he could go. He thrust in a final time and she felt his entire body shudder with his release. She held him as he relaxed over her. 

“Renet, I don’t know what to say. I’m so grateful for this and for you. You make my life wretchedly complicated sometimes and I dread seeing you show up. But now you’ve let me do this and I’m conflicted.”

She placed her hands on the side of his head, forcing him to look at her. 

“Donatello, I adore you and your family. What we just shared is a gift I wanted to give you and something I needed for myself. It does not mean we are in a relationship, so you don’t have to worry about me showing up unexpectedly for date night. I respect your privacy. I think I would eventually like to do this again sometime though, if that is okay with you.”

“I would like that, as long as I get to pick the time and place. No surprises.”  


“That’s a deal. Now, I think we might have time for one more if you want, before your brothers will start getting worried that I’ve taken you to the Crustacean Period again.”

She felt his cock twitch and harden again at the suggestion and knew she had him right where she wanted him.


End file.
